


One Piece PETs: We Danced All Night

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [103]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Clubbing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hat crew arrives at a club, and interesting things happen... Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: We Danced All Night

**One Piece PETs: We Danced All Night**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This sweet series belongs to the splendid Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****6:15 PM*****

 

   Temperature: 65 degrees. People would have to be crazy to be out in this cold weather. However...it seemed that the Straw Hats are just crazy enough to do it. Good thing they wore the appropriate winter gear for such weather. Chopper and Blizzard didn't even need to wear any coats because of their thick fur.

 

"This is nice." Chopper commented.

 

_"Yeah."_ Blizzard concurred. _"Who needs a coat when you were born with one?"_

 

Luffy was wearing a thick red winter coat, as well as a pair of earmuffs and green gloves.

 

"How much further is the club, Nami?" he asked.

 

"Not much further, now," Nami answered, wearing an orange winter coat, a pair of yellow earmuffs, and white mittens. "we'll be there in less than two minutes."

 

"All right," Luffy replied. "I'm getting kinda hungry, anyways."

 

***Grrrruuuuuurrrmmmbgh!!***

 

"See?"

 

Nami couldn't help but giggle at Luffy's growling stomach. Next, we cut over to the others.

 

"I heard this place is a pretty popular spot." Usopp spoke up, wearing a yellow coat, a brown scarf around his neck, and a pine green beanie.

 

"Really?" asked Sanji, wearing a blue coat, purple gloves, a blue-green scarf around his neck, and wore cerulean blue earmuffs.

 

"Yep!" Usopp answered. "I also hear that the food there's amazing!"

 

"Please don't mention food," Luffy muttered. "it only makes me hungrier."

 

"Sorry, Luffy." Usopp apologized.

 

"Don't worry about it." Luffy replied. "Just be thankful my stomach didn't hear you."

 

   We now move on to Robin and Zoro. Zoro wore a dark green coat, a pair of purple gloves, and a pair of black boots. Robin was wearing a beige coat, a pair of tan gloves, and high-heeled boots.

 

"Zoro," Robin started, "why so grumpy?"

 

"The fact that we all have to go to some freakin' club," Zoro answered. "and I don't even want to go!"

 

"Oh, Zoro, you never want to have a good time." Robin muttered.

 

"That's not true!" Zoro retorted.

 

"Then, why do you always get so irritable?" Robin asked.

 

"..." Zoro was silent.

 

Robin just sighed.

 

_'Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother.'_ she thought.

 

"Big Brother," Aika spoke up, wearing a dark red coat and pink mittens, "is it really okay for me to come with you?"

 

"Yeah, why?" Luffy asked.

 

"I just thought I couldn't go because I was too young," Aika answered. "same with Kumi."

 

Kumi barked in agreement.

 

"Ah, don't worry about it." Luffy told them. "If they ask, we'll just lie and say that you both are just really short for your age."

 

"But I thought you said lying is wrong." Aika pointed out.

 

"Yeah, Luffy, what kind of message are you sending to our little sister?" Nami asked.

 

"Uhh...well...err..." Luffy muttered. "Oh, look! We're here!"

 

Sure enough, they had arrived at their destination.

 

"You got lucky this time." Nami spoke up.

 

"Yipe...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

"Whipped." Zoro smirked.

 

"SHADDUP!!!" Luffy barked.

 

So, they all entered the club. Once they did, they were halted by the bouncer.

 

"Hold it," he told them. "kids are not allowed. Same goes for puppies."

 

"Oh, they're not kids!" Luffy lied. "They're just real short for their age!"

 

"Is that right?" the bouncer asked. "Let me see their IDs."

 

Luffy's face went pale.

 

"...They don't have any, do they?" asked the bouncer.

 

"No...no they don't." Luffy admitted, hanging his head in defeat.

 

"Get outta here." the bouncer ordered.

 

"Yes, sir," Luffy answered. "come on, guys."

 

_"Seriously?!"_ Blizzard asked. _"We're leaving, just like that?!!"_

 

"Yes..." Luffy answered.

 

However...he was sweating bullets and whistling horribly, so they could tell he was lying.

 

"Oh, boy..." Usopp murmured. "This is probably gonna be bad."

 

Baby. You ain't kidding.

 

*****Five minutes later*****

 

The bouncer is lying on the ground, out cold.

 

"I knew it." muttered the Ferret Man.

 

"At least we can get in, now," Luffy spoke up. "let's go."

 

   With that, they went inside. The club was a very nice place. It had beautiful lighting, a bar with a variety of drinks, great music, and to top it all off, a huge buffet table!

 

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered before running over to gorge himself. "It's a smorgasbord!!"

 

"Yes. It is." agreed Usopp, flatly.

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "They even have cookies here!"

 

_"And pocky!"_ added Kumi.

 

Aika grabbed as many cookies as she could and Kumi did the same thing with the pocky.

 

"Hey, Robin," Zoro began. "Wanna get a drink?"

 

"Sure." Robin smiled.

 

The two of them walked over to the bar.

 

"Hey, bartender," Zoro called. "I'll have two Margaritas."

 

"I'll have a sarsaparilla, please." Robin said.

 

"Coming right up!" replied the bartender.

 

He went to prepare their drinks. So, while they waited, the swordsman and the historian engaged in a small conversation.

 

"So, what do you think, Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

"It's nice," he answered. "And Robin?"

 

"Yes?" Robin replied.

 

"About earlier...it's not that I don't want to have a good time, it's just..."

 

"Just what?"

 

"...Nah, forget it. It's stupid."

 

"What? Just tell me."

 

"Robin, don't worry about it."

 

"Zoro, I thought we agree that there'd be no secrets."

 

Zoro sighed before he looked at Robin.

 

"I...was afraid I might embarrass you."

 

"Embarrass me?" Robin repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"Robin, look at this place. Do you think a woman like you would wanna be seen with a guy like me?"

 

"Zoro, I love you. I don't care what people think. You should know that by now."

 

"I do know that." he replied.

 

Shortly, Robin scratched behind his ears, causing him to start purring.

 

"You worry too much," Robin told him. "and there's no need to."

 

"I know," Zoro responded. "I just...wanna make you happy."

 

"The fact that you're here with me makes me happy enough."

 

Hearing that made Zoro smile a little.

 

"Thanks, Robin."

 

"You're welcome, Tiger."

 

Soon, the bartender returned with their drinks.

 

"Enjoy." he told them.

 

   Zoro chugged down both of his Margaritas while Robin took a sip of her sarsaparilla. With Sanji, he was getting his flirt on with the women at the club and Usopp was his wing man.

 

_'Dear god, shoot me now,'_ the Ferret Man thought. _'PLEASE shoot me now.'_

 

"So...have you ladies known each other long?" Sanji asked.

 

"Since childhood," answered an African Wild Dog Woman.

 

"Yeah," added her friend, a Capybara Woman. "what about you and your cute friend?"

 

"Oh, we go way back," Sanji answered. "Right, Usopp?"

 

"Dude, we've only known each other for two years." Usopp replied.

 

"That seems rather long." the Capybara Woman commented.

 

"Yeah, I think so, too!" added the African Wild Dog Woman. "So, what exactly do you both do for a living?"

 

"I'm a cook." Sanji replied.

 

"I'm a sniper," replied Usopp. "don't worry, I only use my skills for good."

 

The two women gasped upon hearing the guys' answers.

 

"Oh, my god...are you two pirates?" asked the African Wild Dog Woman.

 

"If you are, that is SO HOT!" the Capybara Woman added.

 

"Really?" Usopp asked with a look of disbelief, a la Cleveland Brown.

 

"Yeah!" the Capybara Woman nodded.

 

"Totally!" concurred the African Wild Dog Woman.

 

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Sanji.

 

Instantly, the African Wild Dog Woman wrapped her arms around Sanji and caressed his face.

 

"Also...I think your eyebrows are kinda cute," she added. "they're unique in a way."

 

"Is that so, _Mademoiselle_?" Sanji asked.

 

_'Are his eyebrows really that much of a turn-on?!'_ Usopp thought. _'Man, Zoro's not gonna believe this!'_

 

Meanwhile, Chopper and Blizzard were being fawned over by other women in the club.

 

"So so~ft!" commented a Jaguar Woman, hugging Blizzard and nuzzling his face.

 

"You're so fluffy!" cried a Panda Woman as she hugged Chopper.

 

At first, it looked like the Animal Duo were enjoying themselves, although after a while, they began to feel a wee bit uncomfortable.

 

"Uh, excuse me?" Chopper asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind letting us go?"

 

"Oh, of course." answered the Panda Woman as she and the Jaguar Woman let the wolf-dog and the reindeer go.

 

Blizzard gasped for air as they did so.

 

_"FINALLY!!"_ he shouted. _"I was starting to think they'd NEVER let go!!!"_

 

"Sorry for smothering you guys." the Jaguar Woman apologized.

 

"It's okay!" Chopper replied. "Right, Blizzard?"

 

Blizzard nodded his head in response.

 

"That's good," said the Panda Woman. "Bye-bye, now!"

 

"Bye!" waved Chopper as the two ladies left.

 

   With Brook and Franky, the former was asking some of the ladies if he could see their panties, and of course, all he got in response was a punch to the skull.

 

"Dude," Franky spoke up. "You gotta stop with this 'panties' stuff."

 

(A/N: Don't count on it, baby.)

 

"Pervert!" a Serval Woman shouted.

 

"Jerk!" added an Ocelot Woman.

 

Brook groaned in pain as he lay on the floor.

 

"Panties...!" he muttered.

 

Franky sighed and shook his head in irritation.

 

"You poor damn fool." he muttered.

 

Concurrently, Luffy is lying on the floor, tongue lulling out of his mouth and his stomach engorged to full capacity.

 

"Ugh...so much food..." he moaned.

 

"Are you okay, Big Brother?" Aika asked, sitting on top of his belly.

 

"Ate too much..." he answered.

 

Kumi gave his belly a light poke.

 

_"Haha!"_ she laughed. _"It's all squishy!"_

 

Aika poked his belly, too.

 

"Hey, you're right!" she agreed. "It is squishy! Shishishishi!"

 

We now cut over to Nami; she was watching her beau, younger sister, and her puppy.

 

"What a pig." she muttered, yet she couldn't help giggling a little.

 

In a way, it was cute.

 

"But, he's my pig." she spoke up.

 

Aika looked at her before she smiled and waved; Nami waved back at the Wolf Girl.

 

"Good to see that she's having fun." she said to herself.

 

At that moment, she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned and saw a Clouded Leopard Man, smirking at her.

 

_'Great, just what I need...'_ Nami thought. _'Another chump to hit on me.'_

 

"Can I help you?" she asked.

 

"Actually, yes," the man answered. "How about you and I have a drink?"

 

"No, thank you." Nami replied, politely. "Besides, I'm spoken for."

 

"Oh, really?" the Clouded Leopard Man asked. "And where is the lucky stiff?"

 

Nami pointed over at Luffy, who is still fat and snoring on the floor.

 

"That slob?" asked the guy. "You're kidding, right?!"

 

The navigator glared at the Clouded Leopard Man.

 

"What'd you say about my man?" she questioned.

 

"Well, obviously, you were probably desperate, right?" the Clouded Leopard Man asked. "I mean...look at him!"

 

Luffy groaned as he lay on the floor.

 

"C'mon," said the Clouded Leopard Man. "Come and drink with a real man."

 

"I most certainly will not!" Nami objected. "Get away from me, you jerk!"

 

Just as she was about to walk away, the Clouded Leopard Man grabbed her by the arm...and quite roughly at that.

 

"I don't think I was asking your permission." the Clouded Leopard Man said through gritted teeth.

 

"Let go of my arm, jerk!" Nami shouted as she tried to free her arm from his grip.

 

"Ah, c'mon, don't fight it," the Clouded Leopard Man smirked. "You know you want me."

 

"I do not!!" Nami shouted as she tried to hit his paw. "Let go of me!!"

 

Aika gasped as she watched the scene unfold.

 

"Big Brother! Wake up, Big Brother!!" Aika cried, trying to wake Luffy up. "Big Sis Nami's in trouble!"

 

"WHAT!?" Luffy questioned.

 

Aika pointed over at Nami, who was struggling to get away from her aggressor.

 

"OH, HELL NO!!!" Luffy shouted as he stood up.

 

He slimmed down to his regular frame as he did.

 

"Aika, you and Kumi close your eyes and cover your ears, because I don't want either of you to see or hear what I'm about to do." Luffy ordered.

 

Aika and Kumi did exactly what they were told.

 

"HEY, JACKASS!!!!" Luffy shouted. "GET YOUR GRABBY PAWS OFF MY GIRL!!!!!"

 

"Hah?" muttered the Clouded Leopard Man, un-enthused.

 

_'About damn time he noticed!'_ Nami thought.

 

"Beat it, runt!" shouted the man. "I'm working here!!"

 

Luffy glared at him and cracked his knuckles.

 

"I'm only gonna say this once," he hissed. "get your filthy paws off my girl."

 

"Make me." the Cloud Leopard Man hissed back.

 

"You asked for it..." spoke Luffy.

 

***BAP!!!***

 

Luffy punched the guy right in the face! At first, everyone was shocked, until they started clapping and cheering.

 

"WOO HOO!!!!"

 

"NICE ONE!!!"

 

"WAY TO STAND UP FOR YOUR GIRL, MAN!!!"

 

Nami smiled before she went up to Luffy and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"My hero."

 

"Shishishi!!!"

 

"Hooray!" Aika cheered.

 

   Kumi barked happily; Luffy grinned and gave the victory sign. Later, Luffy and Nami are on the dance floor. The song that played was a slow ballad. They looked at each other lovingly in the eyes. 

 

"I'm glad we came here." Nami spoke up.

 

"Me, too." Luffy agreed.

 

Aika was dancing with Kumi, which was a very cute scene. Zoro and Robin would've danced, too...only, the latter was a wee bit tipsy.

 

"Ugh..." Robin groaned. "What was in that sarsaparilla?"

 

"I don't know," Zoro responded as he rubbed her shoulders. "Just take it easy, okay?"

 

Robin smiled at Zoro, who smiled back.

 

"I don't deserve you," the Crane Woman spoke up. "you're such a sweetheart."

 

"I aim to please." Zoro answered.

 

Robin chuckled, despite how nauseous she felt.

 

"Thank you, Zoro."

 

"You're welcome, Robin."

 

Usopp and Sanji smiled as they watched as well...with many girls sitting around them.

 

"Life is good." commented the Fox Man.

 

"You said it, brother." Usopp concurred.

 

We cut back over to Franky and Brook.

 

"Ah...young love." Brook sighed.

 

Franky sniffled.

 

"I'm not crying...!" he whimpered. "I'm only sweating through my eyes...!"

 

" _Hai, hai_." spoke Brook as he pat Franky on the back.

 

Soon, the song ended. Before long, it was time to head back.

 

"That was fun!" Luffy spoke.

 

"Yeah!" agreed Aika. "Let's go again, someday!"

 

"You got it, little sis!" the Monkey Man replied.

 

Zoro was carrying Robin, bridal style.

 

"Thank you, _Tora-kun_."

 

"No problem, babe."

 

Nami smiled as she held Luffy's arm.

 

" _Lulu-chan_ ,"

 

"Yeah, Nami?"

 

Nami whispered something into Luffy's ear, making him blush.

 

"So, what do you say, hon?"

 

Luffy smirked at this.

 

_'Jeez...I'm getting more playtime than that Aladdin kid!'_ he thought.

 

Later, they all returned to the ship and everyone else turned in for the night...all except for the captain and the navigator.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back, I completely forgot that this was supposed to be a pre-timeskip fic.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, well.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everyone.:D


End file.
